rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
RWBY Wiki:Glossary
A #Adam Taurus - Mysterious individual featured in the "Black" Trailer #Akoúo̱ - Pyrrha's defensive gear, a hoplite shield #AK-130 Androids - A type of android seen in the "Black" Trailer guarding a train #Atlas - Location in Remnant #Aura - The physical manifestation of one's soul B #Bartholomew Oobleck - A professor at Beacon Academy #Beacon Academy - School for future Huntsmen and Huntresses #Beacon Cliffs - Location where the Beacon Academy Initiation started #Black Cargo Train - A train transporting goods through Forever Fall, Adam and Blake attack this train in the "Black" Trailer #Blake Belladonna - Member of Team RWBY #Blush - Adam's rifle #Beowolves - Species of Grimm based on a werewolf #Boarbatusk - Species of Grimm based on a boar #Bumblebee - Yang's motorcycle C #Cardin Winchester - Leader of Team CRDL #Cinder Fall - An enemy whose plans and motivations are currently unknown #CRDL - Huntsman team consisting of Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark #Crescent Rose - Ruby's weapon of choice, a High Caliber Sniper-Scythe #Crocea Mors - Jaune's weapon of choice, a sword and shielth. D #Death Stalker - Species of Grimm based on a scorpion #Dove Bronzewing - Member of Team CRDL #Dust - Primary energy method in the RWBYverse E #Ember Celica - Yang's weapon of choice, a Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets #Emerald Forest - A forest which was the main setting of the Beacon Academy Initiation F #Faunus - A humanoid race with animal features #Faunus Civil Rights Protest - An event where Faunus protested their rights #Forever Fall - A forest in Vale filled with red-leafed trees #Fort Castle - A location which was the site of an important battle during The Faunus War #From Dust Till Dawn - A shop which was robbed by Roman Torchwick G #Gambol Shroud - Blake's weapon of choice, a Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe #Glynda Goodwitch - An active Huntress and professor at Beacon Academy #Grimm - Monsters in Remnant H #Hunters - People who combat Grimm I J #Jaune Arc - Leader of Team JNPR #JNPR - Huntsman/Huntress team consisting of Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren #Junior Xiong - An information trafficker owns a club in Vale, he is defeated by Yang in the "Yellow" Trailer K #King Taijitu - Species of Grimm based on a snake L #Lie Ren - Member of Team JNPR #Lien - Type of currency used in Remnant #Lisa Lavender - News reporter for the Vale News Network #Lockers - Lockers that store the Beacon student's equipment M #Magnhild - Nora's weapon of choice, a grenade-launcher/hammer #Melanie Malachite - One of the Malachite twins under the employ of Junior #Menagerie - Location were Faunus were once confined #Miló - Pyrrha's weapon of choice, a javelin/sword/hunting rifle #Miltiades Malachite - One of the Malachite twins under the employ of Junior #Mistral Region - Location in Remnant #Myrtenaster - Weiss' weapon of choice, a Multi-Action Dust Rapier N #Nevermore - Species of Grimm based on a raven #Nora Valkyrie - Member of Team JNPR O #Ozpin - The Headmaster of Beacon Academy P #Penny - A girl who will participate in the upcoming Vytal Festival #Peter Port - A professor at Beacon Academy #Professor Peach - A professor at Beacon Academy #Pumpkin Pete's - Brand of cereal in Remnant #Pyrrha Nikos - Member of Team JNPR Q #Qrow - Ruby's uncle who has not yet been seen in the series R #Rapier Wasps - Wasps that are attracted to sweet things #Red Sap - Product of nature found in the trees of Forever Fall #Relics - Items needed to be recovered for Beacon Academy Initiation #Remnant - The world of RWBY #Roman Torchwick - An enemy whose plans and motivations are currently unknown #Ruby Rose - Leader of Team RWBY #Russel Thrush - Member of Team CRDL #RWBY - Huntress team consisting of Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long S #Sanctum - An academy or school for younger Hunters and Huntresses in training, Pyrrha attends this academy or school before transferring to Beacon #Schnee Dust Company - One of the largest Dust producers in Remnant #Scroll - Holographic, tablet-like handheld used to analyze Aura #Semblance - Innate power that differ between individuals #Shi-nee Toothpaste - Brand of toothpaste in Remnant #Signal Academy - An academy for younger Hunters and Huntresses in training, Ruby attends this academy before transferring to Beacon #Sky Lark - Member of Team CRDL #Storm Flower - Lie Ren's weapon of choice, a pair of bladed automatic pistols #Sun Wukong - Stowaway Faunus T #The Abandoned Temple - Location in the Emerald Forest, which holds the relics for the Beacon Academy initiation #The Faunus Rights Revolution / The Faunus War - Revolution staged by the Faunus in an attempt to gain civil rights U #Ursa - Species of Grimm based on a bear V #Vacuo - Location in Remnant #Vale - One of the four kingdoms in Remnant, within Vale is also a coastal city of the same name #Vale News Network - News network in Vale #Vale Police Department - Main law enforcement agency in Vale #Velvet Scarlatina - Faunus student at Beacon #Vytal - A continent in Remnant #Vytal Festival - International festival among Huntsmen and Huntresses W #Weapons Magazine - Periodical in Remnant #Weiss Schnee - Member of Team RWBY #White Fang - Organization in Remnant #Wilt - Adam's weapon of choice X Y #Yang Xiao Long - Member of Team RWBY Z Category:RWBY Wiki Category:Terminology